


The Lying Detective art

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Fanart, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Fan art for The Lying Detective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dewent artist pencils on A3 paper. Approximately 7 hours of drawing.

  
[The lying Detective](http://sparkypip.deviantart.com/art/The-lying-Detective-661778348) by [Sparkypip](http://sparkypip.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
